From Zero To Thirty
by Lekorda
Summary: Get a quick look on the lives of each member of the Reid family, Spencer, William and Diana, on every 3 years of their lives together and apart, based on our favourite genius' age. Rated T for; mentions of bullying, mentions of nudity, mentions of slight child abuse, mentions on suicidal thoughts and mentions of drinking and drug use.


**Hello! I haven't written a story in a while, I've been distracted by school, so I decided to write a One -Shot. I gained this idea a while ago, and I wrote one of the eleven parts a long time ago. I started on another part and eventually this was formed. Each section is based when Spencer Reid is at a different age. There are three paragraphs, one for each member of the Reid family, Spencer, William and then Diana. Be aware some facts will be discarded (Talked more at bottom). I'll let you enjoy the story so I'll stop talking. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Criminal Minds, or Criminal Minds itself.**

* * *

**From 0 to 30**

* * *

_0 Years Old_

Spencer Reid was born into the world like a normal child. He looked like any other baby, besides the unique facial features, and had a mother and father. The only difference was he rarely cried. Besides when he was injured, the little boy was very quiet. His parents were worried, but glad at this peculiar child. Except, they didn't know this child wasn't peculiar but was extraordinary. No one was ready for what Spencer would be and do.

William smiled down at his wife and new son. The boy was healthy and he was nestled in his mother's arms sleeping. His son was 2 weeks old, but was still so tiny. It was a relief that the little boy didn't cry very much, and didn't keep his parents awake at night, but it was still exhausting, caring for another life. The little boy yawned and turned slightly. William was happy. Except, he had a bad feeling. He ignored it and focused on his happy family.

Diana rocked the baby in her arms while sitting in a rocking chair. She had gotten an extended leave, by using the vacation days she never used. Spencer was so adorable and was very quiet. Diana loved these moments and treasured them above all else. Getting to hold her son while talking softly with her husband. Except, in the back of her head she had a feeling of doubt about her family. Ignoring it she smiled at her happy family.

* * *

_3 years old_

Spencer Reid is still quiet. He rarely cries and rarely talks. His parents are worried as they see him looking around. They don't realize he is observing everything. He is engraving this moment in his mind. As his parents coo at the baby, he just watches, figuring out that these are the good times. Except, even here the bad times loom. So, the toddler stays quiet, somehow figuring out that he needs to remember the good times.

William smiles at his son as he crawls around. The child touches everything he can and that can be a handful. A few times he has thrown a ball at the boy and he catches it then drops it with disinterest. Those are the times that William frowns. Somehow he knows his son won't be into sports. Except, William still tries everyday to get him to throw the ball back. So, Spencer eventually figures out he can throw the ball back and then return to his book.

Diana wants a sibling for Spencer. Her and her husband tried, but they were unable. Once her son turns three though, she figures it might be for the best. It seems like Spencer is more than a handful. She is content with her small family and they continue to be happy. Another reason she is glad her son is an only child is she feels her mind grow paranoid. Except, she has it under control. So, she ignores it and focuses on her son.

* * *

_6 Years Old_

Spencer isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks he is. He's still quiet and he hasn't told anyone that he remembers every day of his life since he was 2 though. So when he hears his parents yelling at each other, he doesn't cover his ears and cry. He listens to his parents memorizing every word. Then when he hears them yelling about something someone said, he confirms or denies it. Except his father hates it. So, he tries to keep quiet, but he can't.

William is shocked when he hears his son reciting a conversation him and his wife had months ago. The boy remembers it word for word. At that point of time the only thought that crossed the lawyers mind was, freak, I have a freak son. William knows he should be proud to have a genius son. Of course the other part of this is Diana been diagnosed with schizophrenia. Except, he thinks he could deal with that. Not with a freak.

Diana cries when she hears that schizophrenia is a genetic disease. She doesn't care that she has it, but she's worried for her son. Spencer was clearly a genius, one who had an eidetic memory. His mind couldn't be corrupted like hers. He can't hear the voices and become paranoid of every little thing. A mother will do anything to keep their children from harm. Except in this case, Diana is powerless. She watches for signs and hopes for her son.

* * *

_9 Years Old_

Spencer knows he's different. He knows that his intelligence is higher than anyone else's of his age, and even some older than him. The child knows that instead of reading thick textbooks in an hour and remembering them word for word, that he should be playing outside, going to amusement parks... being normal. Except, Spencer Reid isn't normal and no matter how hard he tries he keeps going back to his nerdy self. The only one who wants Spencer to be normal is his father.

William looks with distaste every time his only son recites a fact or closes a finished book he started just minutes ago. The worst moments though, to William, were every time his wife, Diana, praised the child. Every time she smiled at his mind or praised him for finishing a hard book, William felt sick. He felt like he just wanted to get up and leave every time his lovely wife praised their freak of a son. Except he stays, because he still loves his wife who is growing more distant. He is close to breaking.

Diana watches proudly as her son becomes her little genius. She isn't blind to how her husband disapproves, but she continues to praise him because Spencer needs praise. The mother knows her husband is ready to walk through the front door and she's scared. She's scared because she knows that without William, her schizophrenia will worsen. If that happens, her darling little son will have to take care of her. Except her son is still but a child. So she praises Spencer, because he only has so long to be himself.

* * *

_12 Years Old_

Spencer had a horrible day. In the morning his mother, while he tried to get her to take her pills, slapped him. Later he got beaten up on his walk to school, his books got ruined and one of those was the last one his mother gave him. At the end of the day though as he got ready to leave, Harper another senior tricked him into going to the football field. That's where he was at the moment, trying to recall all the books he read on knot tying to see if he could undo the ropes keeping him tied to the post naked. When he gets home at 4 in the morning his time being awake is at its worst as his mother starts screaming at him. As he cries in his room he looks at his mother's unused pills discarded in his room. He almost takes the whole bottle himself. Except his mother needs him. Spencer knows somewhere deep inside that things will get better.

William is sitting in an office building with a picture of his new girlfriend on his desk. He wishes he never thought of his freak son, but he does constantly. Part of him regrets leaving, but he can't go back, no matter how much he misses his wife. The lawyer had cut all ties to his old life; the only thing he kept was his name and his wedding ring in a box in his desk. As his next client comes in the door and his last name is Spencer, he almost breaks. Except William is a strong man. He knows if keep thinking of the little freak he'll never stop.

Diana may have schizophrenia, but she isn't stupid. For her it's almost like having multiple personality disorder. She sees her body hitting her poor son and screaming at him for trying to help. Sometimes when she is all alone and she has control of herself she thinks. Wonders what she could do to help her genius son. On more than one occasion she thinks of forcing her head underwater with no way out. Except she knows that Spencer still needs her. She hopes that her son will be strong enough to survive.

* * *

_15 Years old_

Spencer is happier at university. He actually learns as the teachers speak and there are other young kids like him so he isn't picked on. The only down side is he misses his mother. Even though she wasn't in control of herself all the time there were good days. On these days his mother would read to him or work they would work on projects. Except there were way more bad days than good ones. Spencer kept his head held high and tried to remember, the good out weighs the bad.

William is married again, not legally, though only he knows that. After all he and Diana never got divorced. He uses his old wedding ring, saying it was his father's. Now he has two perfectly normal children. 15 years old is how old Spencer would be. William can't forget about him and constantly looks him up online. He wants to go back, but he can't. Now he has a wife and two kids. Except they aren't his family. So William suffers in silence stalking his family, his true wife and son as he cries.

Diana couldn't be more proud of her son. She always knew he would live through the horrible situations the world put him in. Of course she had to admit it was partially her fault. Her schizophrenic mind hurt her pride and joy. She sits in the house and breaks things, worse then ever. Waiting until her son turns 18 and can put her in a sanitarium. Except she knows how much it will hurt Spencer. So she works and tries to get better, even though she knows she can't.

* * *

_18 Years Old_

Spencer cries as the two men take his mother away. Even though it's his fault, he's the one who called them. It doesn't make it hurt any else. For the first year, Spencer never visits her. The guilt is eating at him. To try to ease the guilt he writes letters everyday. He tells people this when they ask about her. Except he leaves out one point. He may write the letters, but he doesn't always send them.

William spends the day with a bottle of whiskey. His wife took their kids to her parents' house and he drinks. Today is his son's 18th birthday. He thinks about how hard it must have been for Spencer to deal with a schizophrenic mother growing up. Today of all days he is more regretful for leaving. Except he knows that if he was still there he would despise his son. He may have been there, but he wouldn't appreciate the amazing person Spencer is.

Diana screams at her son when the men take her away. It isn't your fault she wants to yell to her crying son, but she can't. Her mind keeps making her mouth say words she doesn't mean. Diana is disgusted with herself as she hears the words. 8 years this little boy should have been happy, but she took that away from him. Except in the back of her mind she hears the voices saying that her beloved son is a spy. Today the rest of her gives in.

* * *

_21 Years Old_

Spencer smiles proudly as he graduates from the academy. He opens his assignment and is ecstatic to find out he got into the BAU, which is what he always wanted to be in. He starts a week after his 22nd birthday and he frowns. Spencer wishes he could start tomorrow, but he knows that they want to give him time. Just incase he changes his mind. Except he knows he won't. So he takes the chance to go visit his mother for the first time in years.

William beams proudly as he pressed enter in the search bar. There was a picture of his son, graduating from the FBI academy. In the text it says he is the youngest person in history to become an agent and be accepted into the BAU. In the background he hears his wife yelling at their younger daughter for taking drugs. He smiles once again, knowing his son would never do that. Except his wife catches it, and yells at him too. He yells back, shocking his wife.

Diana sits in her room as Spencer enters. She looks over and smiles getting up to hug her only child. Looking at his face she sees the worried look. Moving back she lets him sit on the chair and she sits on the bed. She asks what's wrong and when he says he got into the FBI, her mind freaks out. Spy it yells at her and makes her mouth yell as well. She sees his heart break as the nurses make him leave. Except Diana knows he'll be back. Next time she'll be in control.

* * *

_24 Years Old_

Spencer, now more then ever, craved the dilaudid. The drug seemed to be calling out to him. It was just after they arrested Owen and tonight the nightmares came. The football team stripping him down and tying him to the post. He lies awake for a week, unable to sleep, reliving the torture. His veins and mind ached for the liquid. Spencer knew that if he took the drug he would sleep peacefully. Except, he couldn't relapse, he promised. So, he suffered.

William sat in his apartment drunk. His wife found out about Spencer and Diana, then left him and took their children. A small white cat sat on his legs as he took another swig from the bottle. He picked up the phone discarded next to him and dialled a number. A broken voice answered and William quickly hung up. He wasn't ready to speak to his son. Except, he wanted to call back and ask what was wrong. Clearly something was wrong.

Diana was worried; she hadn't received a letter from her beloved son in 2 weeks. This most likely many that something was wrong. She wanted to call him, but every time she picked up a phone the voices were back. They were telling her that they were bugged and that they were being spied on. Diana desperately wanted to ignore the voices and talk to her son. Except, once you give in, you can't stop it. Sadly, Diana gave in a long time ago.

* * *

_27 Years old_

Spencer's head pounded. The splitting headache made it difficult to think. Still, Spencer had a job to do and he tried to ignore it, rubbing his head constantly. In the back of his head, the doctor knew that this possibly could be near the end of his career. He knew this could be schizophrenia settling into his brilliant mind. Spencer was worried and tried to distract himself. Except, the thought kept returning to him. So he took every test he could.

William smiled as he walked into work. Ever since he saw his son, he tried to work harder in his life. He focused on his career and didn't worry about his personal life as much. Seeing his son risk his life to solve a murder of a little boy from years ago inspired the lawyer. Now he took as many cases he could and tried to help everyone. Except, he didn't help criminals, which would go against everything Spencer worked for. So, he applied for a judgeship.

Diana worried about her son. At this age, 27, was when she started to have symptoms to her schizophrenia. When she was diagnosed, her first fear was that her son would gain the disease. With the lack of letters and when there was, the slow thought out writing, gave her a clue. Spencer was having migraines. This made her worried; she never wanted her beautiful son to suffer the same fate she did. Except, she had no choice. So, all she could do was hope.

* * *

_30 Years Old_

Spencer takes some time to just think. On a case he sits in a coffee shop wondering about his life. His whole life he wanted to cure schizophrenia for his mother. He wonders when this changes. Spencer knows exactly the point his goal changes. It was when his university's psychology class had a special guest speaker, Jason Gideon from the FBI. He inspired Spencer to change his goal. Except this one didn't help his mother. He's confused on what to do.

William picks up the phone and calls his son. Their relationship was still strained, but they had one phone call every week. As he dials the number he thinks about exactly what he had done in his life. He sacrificed his family because he wanted normalcy. Right now he doesn't understand what he was thinking. Normalcy was boring; Spencer always had an interesting riddle or case. Except his son was sacrificing his life. That's when William realized that's his job.

Diana frowns as she lies down on her bed. Her son is now 30 years old. He grew up so fast. Even though she knew she was a horrible mother, Spencer loved her. She doesn't deserve his love. Diana wishes she could change Spencer's childhood and give him the one he deserved. His father leaving, all of the bullying and the schizophrenia. Except, Diana realizes that is what made him who he is. No matter what, he is an amazing person, and he is Spencer Reid.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave any questions in the comment section, or message me directly. **

**Now, I know some facts are incorrect or disregard actual canon. Stuff like, William leaving because of Spencer, getting remarried and the whole letter situation I took creative license with. I did this to make William have more regret and more reason to leaving. **

**If you have any questions concerning events that may not make sense, please feel free to message me or leave a comment.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Lekorda**


End file.
